Cute Nurse plus Scary Man equal Perfect Match
by YinKeket
Summary: When a scary man came into hospital no one would help him. So one brave male nurse came to help him where something happen when they say each other. Will this scary man drive away the male nurse? Happy Halloween. Yaoi/Shounen-ai(AU)


I do not own Bleach or the characters, but it is fun making them do funny, crazy, etc. The only characters I own are the made up ones which help the Bleach's characters along in the story.

**!Happy Halloween Everybody!**

This fic goes to Strailo in y! . I hope you like.

**Enjoy ^_^**

****************************XxXxX******************************

Cute Nurse plus Scary Man equal Perfect Match

Tomorrow was going to be Halloween. Everyone was excited to have their hospital decorated. They wanted to make it fun for their patients, but making sure the hospital wasn't too scary. Everyone in the hospital got dressed up early because they wanted too. Hanataro was dressed up as a neko wearing a set of black ears and a furry tail with a blue-green bow at the base of it. A few of the female nurses of picked it out for him. Holly ran over to Hanataro and was asked to take care of a man who looked really scary and was hurt bad. He was the only male nurse so far at Red Ribbons Hospital and the nicest. All the female staff loved him for being so cute and sweet. The whole hospital was well decorated in a Halloween theme. There was spider web all over the nurse's desk with fake spiders on them. A pumpkin bowl was filled with candy for the staff and patients. On the glass at the opening to the hospital there were paper bats along with black cats stuck on it. He walked into the room when one of the female nurses ran out crying.

"Good luck with this jerk," She cried handing him the charts. He read the chart seeing the man's name was Kenpachi Zaraki.

Then she disappeared out the door. He took a deep breath and pulled back the curtains. He saw the man with bandages around his left eye and some were around his chest and arms. The bandages around his chest were half on and half off. Hanataro figured she was in the process of changing it because there was so much blood on them which was soaking through. His hair was long and spiked on his head sticking out all over.

"You're the third one to come over here. So they sent a male nurse huh? This is too good to be true," He barked with laughter. He looked at him again taking in the sight of how cute this young man was. He was ready for Halloween wearing his cat costume. "How is this skinny little thing gonna take care of me with those ears and tail? Are you going to lick me clean?" He said mockingly.

He was a bit taken aback by the licking comment remembering he was wearing his cat costume. "Well if you want me to take care of that nasty wound of yours then you better stay put and let me do my work. And no I won't lick your wounds," He advised him with a stern look. This made the larger man laugh; however he didn't mind getting treated by this feminine looking male.

"Then by all means take care of me," He ordered making himself comfortable on the bed where Hanataro found the clean bandages and other medicine.

He got to work immediately. Kenpachi kept quiet keeping an eye on the male nurse. He took off the dirty bandages and walked over to the trashcan placing them in it. When he was coming back he dropped a little towel on the ground. He bent over picking it up without noticing the larger man was watching him closely. Kenpachi was pleased looking at the smaller man bend over showing his nicely shaped ass in the air along with his tail hanging over. It was making him hard just thinking about him licking his scars and having him wear that outfit while doing it. He had to calm down and not scare the younger nurse away with his bulge. It would usually only take a few seconds to go down, but for a larger man it took hours. Hanataro came back placing the drop towel aside and used a different one. He dipped the clean towel in the water with some herbs and began placing it over the wounds of Kenpachi's. His bulge was gone but it would be back later. Hanataro was being gentle cleaning the extra blood off his chest. He noticed there were so many cuts and scars. He wondered how he got so many of them, but he didn't want to be rude to this man. He went back to cleaning taking a few looks at the larger man. When he was caught looking he blushed and went back to his task.

Kenpachi never felt such gentleness towards him not even when he was little well except for one person he was looking after. She wasn't scared of him at all and the reason why he was in this hospital today. Her name was Yachiru Kusajishi. They met when she was only five when her family sold her to pay off their debt. After that it was history because he took care of her like she was his own daughter. He liked the feeling _only_ with his little guy here cleaning him up. He could get used to this feeling. The male nurse was all done cleaning placing a fresh new bandage on his chest.

"See it wasn't so bad now was it," He smiled showing how cute he really was. At times he himself didn't realize how cute he really is. Suddenly he got paged and told him he had to leave. "Now be nice to the other nurses while I am gone you hear me? You should be able to leave within a few hours tops. Take care." With that he left getting to his next new patient, leaving the larger man alone. Kenpachi was all better and was out the hospital door near one o' clock. He was pissed because he didn't get the name of that male nurse. He'd just have to fix that later. Now he had to pick up Yachiru from school.

The next day was Halloween and everyone was talking about the scary guy who came in yesterday. Some of the female nurses said that he was the leader of the Yakuza gang and he was hurt protecting someone he cared about. Others said he was crazy and got in a fight with the Yakuza people. Hana never liked gossip it always brought out bad results in the end. Shortly after their lunch break a guy in a suit came by the front desk where Misa was working. She was dressed up as an angel.

"I want to see the male nurse who took care of me yesterday," Kenpachi demanded while Yachiru was holding onto his leg looking around then saw the bowl of candy. She was dressed up as a fairy. He saw this taking a piece a candy out of the bowl and handed it to her. Misa was scared of the man the way he looked, yet when he gave this little girl the piece of candy and she smiled. Misa felt calmer. He had new fresh scar over his left eye from yesterday. It made him look scary in a hot kind a way.

She told them to sit in the waiting room and she'd get the male nurse over here. She found Kimiko was about to head off, but caught her in time. She explained what was going on and to watch the desk. She said yes and Misa left to look for Hanataro. An hour passed since Kenpachi showed up she found he was finishing up in the children's wing. She ran over to him telling him the guy he took care of is now in the lobby. He was shock to see the guy again let alone asking for him. He did think he was handsome and had an air of mystery about him. He was wearing his cat costume from yesterday. Maybe if he was with this guy he would look less scary. Misa grabbed his hand taking him where the larger man was. When he got there he was stunned seeing him smile when the little girl showing him the block she built.

"Maybe he's not so scary when he has something he cares about," Hanataro thought walking up towards him. Kenpachi looked over showing off his fanged smile. Yachiru was still playing with the blocks.

"I'm glad you came by. If you didn't I would have marched through this hospital and dragged you to see me," He said seeing the reaction from the smaller male. "The reason why I am here is because I want you." This left Hanataro speechless. He chuckled at this thinking it was very cute. Misa thought this was cute nudging him to say something until she stepped in.

"He gets off at 4pm. He will be waiting for you inside the lobby," She grinned and Kenpachi grinned back.

"Yachiru time to go, dear," He sternly yet gently at the same time. She finished what she was doing. She ran over to him to be picked up by her new father. He smiled at her getting ready to leave when he turned around looking at his new soon to be lover. "Love the way you look nurse kitty." With that he left leaving Misa giggling with glee.

He was a little upset at Misa; however he wanted to know more about this man. When the clock hit four most of the female nurses were excited for him to go out with this guy. They were still worried about him, but knew Hanataro could take care of himself. Some of them waited outside with him when a nice looking car showed up. Out popped Kenpachi. They all pushed him over towards them waving him good luck and good-bye. He smiled at him and got inside the car. Kenpachi was nervous being alone with him. He was so cute and might eat him up with his black ears poking out of his hair. His tail curved around his ass and thigh. Hanataro looked over seeing how nervous the larger man was acting when he placed his hand over his large hand. He looked over at him seeing the smiling face. He leaned forward kissing the male nurse by cupping his left cheek.

Kenpachi was in heaven. He grabbed the nurse placing him onto his lap. He made a squeak when he was being moved. The large hands were roaming all over his slim body. Hanataro moaned into the kiss letting Kenpachi know he was doing his job well. He wanted to see how loud he could make his little lover moan. He pulled away and attacked his neck by biting and sucking. This made him arch his back and push his hips onto Kenpachi's. They both moaned at the contact of their groins touching. Their breathing was getting heavier and heavier. He wanted more of his personal nurse. It was a good thing he was only wearing a jacket which was easy to take off. Then he saw his light blue shirt matching his eyes. Kenpachi was going to love looking into his eyes. In one fell swoop his large hand went under his shirt pinching the left nipple while sucking on his neck. His new and only lover moaned loudly pressing his groin down hard. Oh he was loving the way Hanataro was moving and voicing himself by his touch only. After the _little_ make out session they had to pull apart. They both felt something when they first met. He placed his head underneath Kenpachi's chin getting the chance to hear his heart beat.

"I will never let you go, you know that," He barked lifting the nurse's chin to look up at him. Hanataro wouldn't have any other way. He leaned in giving a soft kiss on his rough lips. It sent chills down his spine. He pushed himself away a little bit getting to see his handsome face. "If anyone tries to hurt you or take you away I will make their lives a living hell."

He shook his head at him then looked up again. "You act like a member of the Yakuza."

"I'm not a just a member of the Yakuza, but the leader of my Yakuza gang," He pointed out. "Is that a problem?" He wanted to see what his small male nurse face would react. He was scared if he would tell him never see him again and leave him alone.

Without any hesitation he kissed his scar on his left eye. "No, I see the way you treat the little girl, I know you'd treat me well." He smiled at him seeing the scary man smile back.

"I want you to wear this cat outfit along with your nurse one out when we are going to have sex." Without a word of notice he grabbed Hanataro bringing his lips onto his. They went back for round two making out a little more. It was a good thing the window was up and was tinted because they were playing hard. Ever since that day when he took care of the scary man they were together all the time along with his little girl Yachiru. They took her out to trick or treat while Kenpachi's men were keeping his territory safe and keeping out his rivals. Hanataro felt it was fate meeting this man and getting a family too.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review. Thanks for reading this and have a nice day or night.

A squeal to this is Happy New Years Indeed enjoy the fun.


End file.
